


Just A Little Bit

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs a housekeeper but when Draco answers the ad, Harry gets more than just hired help. Mostly non-canon. Disregards epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Can He Be Trusted?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything the amazing J.K. Rowling has written.

"You saved my life!"

"And you did the same to me; now get the bloody hell out of my flat Malfoy!"

"Come on Potter! The war, it's over! Can't you stop hating me for just a little bit?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the pale boy standing in the doorway. "You barge through the door and want me to forgive you for something that happened years ago?"

"Potter, it's only been a few months. What exactly have you been doing in here?" Draco took another step into the doorway, glancing around at the room in front of him. There were clothes on the couch and small piles of them lying in the bedroom, the door to which stood open. Dishes were strewn in the sink and the trash bin seemed to be crammed full.

"I don't want to discuss my life with you Malfoy, thank you very much! Please leave like I asked you already you stupid git!"

"Potter what the fuck is wrong with you? You were looking to hire help, I answered the ad, I thought you'd have put all this behind you."

"Oh, that's delicious, a Malfoy working for me. How  _rich_. You wouldn't know a hard day's work if it hit you on your greasy head Malfoy."

"Look Potter, I need a job. Ever since I decided to leave Voldemort's side  _before_ you defeated him, I lost everything. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but apparently you can't get anything through that thick head of yours. I am no longer a Malfoy heir, I'm just Draco Malfoy. I need a job and I thought, I thought that maybe you of all people would understand."

Harry stood there slightly shocked as Malfoy's words sunk in. Without his inheritance and title, he was just another wizard. He still found it hard to believe that Malfoy had renounced being a Death Eater before Voldemort's demise, but that was a conversation for another day. "Fine Malfoy, I'll hire you, but I don't want to hear any of your bloody whining."

"When do you want me to begin?"

"Well I'm not going to give you a key to my flat, so you're going to have to work when I'm home."

"Do you even have a regular work schedule being an Auror and all?"

"Yes Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"What?"

"If you're going to employ me we could at least call each other by our first names, plus, I'm not really a Malfoy anymore."

"Alright then, Draco, how about you start tomorrow evening at six?"

"That's a bit late isn't it?"

"I get home at five Mal, er, Draco. I can't trust you in my house alone."

"Oh bloody hell Harry, I'm not going to jinx all of your belongings!"

"Like I said, you can work when I'm home."

"Great, I get to practice my basic house elf duties in your presence."

"If you don't like it then you can find work elsewhere."

"Hilghly unlikely that will happen" Draco said, shifting from one foot to another, face falling slightly before being replaced by the usual Malfoy composure.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, not understanding what Draco was getting at.

"Not many people want to hire a Malfoy, Harry. My father is in Azkaban, no one trusts us."

"Oh, uh, well then, erm, is there anything else you needed to know?"

"No Harry, that's all, I'll see you tomorrow at six." Draco turned on his heel, trying to preserve a bit of dignity before stepping across the threshold and swinging the door shut behind him.

Harry sat there for a while, trying to put together what exactly had transpired in the past bit of time. Draco Malfoy had shown up on his doorstep, in reply to an add that  _Hermione_ of all people had placed in the Daily Prophet. She and Ron were worried about him, Harry knew that much, but he had felt foolish when he opened the paper to see an ad for a housekeeper for his flat. Hermione was receiving applications from people wanting to bank off of Harry's fame and was getting frustrated with the whole process.

Harry picked up his cell and rang Hermione who picked up on the third ring. "Something wrong Harry?"

"No, nothing except that Draco Malfoy just left my flat."

"What did he want?"

"Apparently he was here to answer to your ad."

"What? I mean, that's not possible is it? There has to be some ulterior motive right?"

"He said he's lost all his inheritance and namesake and so on due to him quitting the Death Eaters or whatever the bloody hell he did during the war."

"What did you tell him?"

"The poor bloke looked so disheveled at the thought that I might not hire him that I had to Hermione. He said I was his last chance. I felt bad for him."

"Merlin Harry, this could be a huge trap or something. What if he's trying to use you to get back into good graces with his mum and dad?"

"His dad is in Azkaban, I doubt working for me would make Lucius like his son."

"Well, just keep an eye on him Harry, we still don't know what he's up to."

"I know 'Mione" Harry sighed, leaning back into his chair. "If the idiot tries anything I'll kick him out on his arse quicker than he can say 'arse'."


	2. Teaching

Harry was sitting in his armchair, reading some reports about an attack in Ireland. He had thought that with Voldemort gone things would die down, attacks would stop happening, but apparently evil never slept. There was a sudden knock and Harry started, wondering who was at his door. He opened the door cautiously and was greeted by the steely grey eyes of Draco.

"Forgot I was coming, Potter?" Draco said with a drawl, sliding lithely through the door.

"Yeah, actually" answered Harry, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Well, shall I get on with it? Only you would find it ill-mannered to use a house elf. The mudbl-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Harry snapped, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"Sorry" Draco said quietly, surprising Harry, even more so when he averted his gaze and took a few more steps into Harry's flat.

"Erm, it's alright" Harry said quickly shifting slightly as Draco neared.

"So where do you want me to start? What exactly are you hiring me for anyway?"

Merlin, Harry felt uncomfortable. This was all Hermione's idea and he felt ten kinds of awkward asking Malfoy to do anything for him. "I mean, erm, maybe laundry or something? I have a washer dryer set and stuff."

"Harry, just wanting to know and all, but why the hell haven't you been doing  _anything_ around here?"

"Mal- er Draco, if you had fucking Auror training and the whole fucking wizarding world breathing down your neck, watching your every fucking move, how much would you get done?" Harry hadn't meant to get cross but Draco could be a right prick sometimes and had always known how to push Harry's buttons.

Draco held his hands up in surrender, feeling the air around him begin to tingle; knowing what could happen if someone caused Harry to get too cross, having been a personal victim multiple times. "Harry, I didn't mean to make you cross, I was just, oh never mind." Draco sighed and turned on his heel, gathering a pile of clothes as he went.

Harry relaxed into the armchair, picking up the report he had been reading, trying to focus on the task at hand. The problem was though; his thoughts kept drifting to the blonde haired boy that had just walked back into his life. Harry had been surprised at what Malfoy had been wearing; he's never thought he'd ever see Malfoy in jeans. Albeit they were nice jeans, jeans that fit Malfoy perfectly, so he had a bit of money somewhere Harry realized.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the washer, staring at is as if it were one of those nonexistent creatures the Lovegood girl use to go on about. Wrackspurt, wasn't that the name of one of them? He looked at the knob on the top of the machine, cold, warm, hot, delicates, bloody hell how was he supposed to know what to do? He stared at the machine for a few more minutes, hoping an answer would come to him. Where was a vial of Felix Felicis when you needed it?

* * *

Harry glanced up from the paper in his hand as he heard soft footsteps enter the room. "Yes Draco?" He asked, not bothering to look up from the paper he was holding.

The floor creaked softly as Draco shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. "Erm Harry, I don't know how to use the blasted thing you call a washer." Merlin, this was awkward Draco thought, forcing himself to keep up the cool demeanor known so well of the Malfoys.

Harry rolled his eyes as he put the paper he was reading onto a stack of others next to his chair before standing up and walking past Malfoy into the laundry room. "You answer an ad as a housekeeper and yet you can't even work a bloody washing machine?"

Draco went to make an angry retort when he realized that Harry was grinning, his green eyes shining with amusement. Harry was joking with him, at least he wasn't yelling at him for once. "Erm, like I said, I really needed a job. Plus, we had house elves at the Manor to do everything; there was no need for me to learn."

Harry shook his head as he began to explain to Draco how the washer and dryer worked.

* * *

"He couldn't even figure out the bloody washer!" Harry laughed, downing another glass of Butterbeer and laughing with his best mate Ron. "Wait 'til tomorrow when he has to use a vacuum!"

"So you're really not letting him use magic?" Hermione asked, laughter lighting her face up.

"No. I put that ad in  _The Times_  because I was going to hire a muggle you know."

"How the bloody hell did Draco see it then?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Well I'm not completely sure but I know he isn't living at the Manor." Harry answered, not sure of how much he should reveal about Draco at the moment.

"What? Why not?" Ron asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Dunno" Harry mumbled, not quite sure why he cared so much about keeping Draco's life quiet.

"He didn't say? He just showed up and said 'oi, I need a job, care to help a poor bloke out?'"

"Pretty much" Harry said, trying to figure out how to steer the conversation away from Draco. "Anyway, how are things going at St. Mungo's Hermione?"

"Splendid actually!" She exclaimed, launching into a tale about a wizard who had just been released from her ward.

Harry turned slightly as he saw a flash of blonde hair walking past the window of the café they sat in. Harry quickly rose from his chair and stuck his head out the door. It was Draco, he saw, laughing with a brown haired boy as they walked through the door of a café a block or so down the street. Harry returned to the table where Ron and Hermione sat, staring at him strangely.

"Y'know mate, you haven't changed a bit since school, still running off after things without letting us know."

"Sorry Ron, I saw Malfoy and erm, yeah." Harry had no idea why he had run to see if it was the blonde or not, he had no reason to be suspicious of Draco, but he figured it was just an old habit and all.

"Malfoy? Why you running after him then if you knew who it was?"

"Not quite sure, guess it just reminded me of the old days."

"Are you sure you can trust him Harry?" Hermione spoke softly, watching a flicker of something she couldn't quite figure out run through Harry's eyes.

"'Mione, he switched to our side in the war you know?" Harry said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"That's not what I was saying, Harry. Just, like I said earlier, keep an eye out."

"What's he gonna do? Jinx my dishes or something?"

"Harry you're impossible, you know that right? Completely impossible."

The trio stood up, throwing a few pounds on the table and walking out of the café. "Don't forget," Hermione said, as they went to part ways, Harry heading to the Ministry to grab forgotten paperwork. "We have dinner reservations tonight at eight, the four of us."

"I won't" Harry smiled as he walked towards the Ministry building. He hadn't seen Ginny in a while and he realized he right missed her. Things had been hectic following the war, Harry going into Auror training and Ginny off to Quidditch practices with Puddlemere, training under Oliver Wood. They had seen each other a few times here and there but tonight was the first night they would really get to spend a bit of quality time with each other.

That's just what he needed, Harry thought, quality time with his friends, and whatever Ginny was right now, to keep his mind off the fact that he'd have to deal with Draco tomorrow after work.


	3. What Once Was Lost

Harry sank in a booth next to Ginny precisely three minutes to eight later that night. Hermione had chosen the place, a small muggle restaurant near Harry's flat. While Ron and Hermione had found a flat together near the Ministry building, Harry chose to live in muggle London. He flooed to work every morning, trying to avoid as many witches and wizards as possible, sick and tired of being stopped every five second for an autograph or picture.

"How were things today? Did they figure out where the group is hiding out?"

"No" Harry answered leaning across the table to answer Hermione. "They're either moving from one safe house to another or placing really good enchantments to hide their tracks."

Ginny leaned into Harry and placed a soft hand on Harry's leg and that's when he realized something that would end up completely changing his world. Although he had been attracted to Ginny when they were in school together, he suddenly realized that they had grown apart. The touch of her hand was doing nothing for him and he found it odd to realize that this information came with a bit of relief. Ginny was his friend, but he felt no romantic feelings for her. He slid his leg over a bit, just out of reach of her hand but felt automatically guilty at the crestfallen look on her face.

* * *

Hermione had been watching the interaction with interest, wondering how Ron would take the news that his best mate and sister were no longer going to get together. She had seen this coming for a while actually, Harry had stopped owling Ginny soon after joining the Aurors and Ginny hadn't made much of an effort to reach him either. She'd never tell Ron this, but she had always felt that Ginny and Harry were meant to be with other people, their magic seemed to almost clash. She wasn't saying they wouldn't work together or anything, but she could tell they weren't soul mates like she and Ron were.

* * *

"Come in!" Harry yelled as the sharp rap sounded on the door at precisely six PM. Draco slid through the door, rolling his eyes as he stepped across the threshold.

"Really Potter? What if I was a Death Eater coming to kill you?"

"Last time I checked  _Malfoy_ you  _were_ a Death Eater. Plus, the Ministry has locked away all of the Death Eaters. I thought you of all people would know that." Harry winced as the words spilled over his tongue, mentally slapping himself for dealing a blow that low.

Draco's eyes darkened dangerously as he stepped towards Harry, drawing himself up to his full height. "I'd have you know Potter," he spat venomously, "I  _wouldn't_ know since I've been stuck in safe houses for the past five months. Think it's hard being the fucking Savoir of the Wizarding World? Try being one of the most hated people."

"Draco, I didn't mean, shit I- I'm sorry ok? Damn, why can't we have one bloody conversation without being cross at each other?"

"Because we've been enemies since the beginning of our first term at Hogwarts?"

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at the honesty in that one simple statement. "Yeah, but we're not at school anymore."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head as he began to walk towards Harry's bedroom to gather more clothes to wash. "True, but we're still on bad terms, it's like we're meant to be enemies."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Harry spoke so quietly that Draco wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly.

"Harry" Draco said, exasperated, "we can't be in each other's presence without arguing."

"Because we let each other get under our skin. We haven't really  _tried_ being civil to each other."

Draco felt his mouth go dry as he realized that Harry was trying to put everything in the past behind them, to start over almost. "Harry, are you suggesting we, erm, we start over, try again?" Dammit why was his voice cracking, this was Potter for Merlin's sake.

Harry looked up at Draco, staring into the grey depths of his eyes, finding a strange urge to lose himself in the watery pools. He blinked twice to force the odd thought away. "Well, I guess so" Harry laughed, his green eyes twinkling.

* * *

Draco had picked up a pair of jeans when something fell out of the ball of clothing and struck his foot. Draco glanced down and blanched immediately, his hand beginning to shake. "Ten inches, Hawthorn, unicorn hair" he whispered beneath his breath, the words choking from his lips.

Draco walked out of Harry's room unsteadily, his knees trying to buckle beneath him. "This is mine."

Harry looked up at Draco who seemed paler than usual, clutching a wand in his hand. "Oh, you can have it back."

A surprised look passed over Draco's face. "What? You have another wand? Then why do you still have mine?"

"No, I don't have another wand."

"Then I can't take it from you Harry, you're an Auror for Merlin's sake."

"I don't need it." Harry looked up from the  _Daily Prophet_ from that morning and saw Draco looking at him.

"Harry, you need a wand."

"No Draco, I don't."

"Please Harry; you don't expect me to believe you can do wandless magic. Even the Dark Lo-"

"Just because Voldemort couldn't doesn't mean I can't." As if to punctuate his words, a coffee mug flew from the cabinet, across the room, and shattered on the floor.

"Bloody hell" was all Draco could say, all words leaving him. He came to his senses momentarily, remembering he had his wand still clutched in his hand. "Harry, why did you keep my wand?"

"Dunno."

"Harry, why did you keep my wand?" Draco asked once again, wanting, no needing to know for some odd reason why Harry had kept his wand if he didn't need it. "Harry, look at me."

Harry glanced up at the almost pleading tone in Draco's voice. "Look Draco," Harry started, attempting to reign in the anger bubbling at the surface of his skin. "I don't know why I kept it ok? I just did. Now you can take it or you can leave it!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock then a look that Harry had never seen on the blonde's face passed over it. With that, Draco turned and fled out the door.

Harry jumped up from the sofa, running out the door after Draco. "Draco, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry was yelling down the street, but it was no use, Draco had a good head start and had rounded the corner before Harry had even got off the front porch.

* * *

Draco leaned against the wall panting heavily. He stared at the slim piece of wood still clutched tightly in his hand as his heart squeezed tightly and he shut his eyes against the tears threatening to fall. He pulled his right hand to his chest, clenching the smooth wooden wand in his hand. He stared at it, the way it tapered off on both ends, the wood showing up a dark contrast against his skin. He held it on his outstretched palm, the weight of it sitting in his hand, comforting him. He had been using Lucius' wand since Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, but it wasn't the same.

 _Why did Harry keep it if he didn't need it?_  The thought left as quickly as it came, but it was enough to make Draco feel as if he had been hit by a stinging hex.  _No, we are_ not  _going there again_ he thought to himself, standing up and making his way towards the nearest bar. He was going to go and forget all about Harry Potter, if at least for the night.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of his chair, worrying his bottom lip nervously. What the hell had just happened? He had completely forgotten he had Draco's wand, couldn't remember why he had kept it in the first place. He felt a small buzzing in the back of his mind, almost as if it was trying to procure an answer for him but failing. Harry felt awful for letting Draco run off like that; he had this strange urge to comfort Draco, to protect him almost.  _Feeling protective is normal_ a voice in his head told him.  _He's not your enemy anymore; you feel almost if he's your responsibility now._ Yes, that was it Harry realized, he felt responsible for Draco's well-being now that he knew the situation Draco was in. Harry sighed and stood up before walking out his door, locking it, and setting out on a search for the blonde haired wizard.


	4. But Now Is Found

"Potter? Potter! You aren't paying attention to anything I'm saying." Gregory Woodbine, head of the Auror team Harry had been assigned to, was staring at Harry down his rather large nose.

"Sorry sir" Harry muttered, glancing over at Seamus' papers, trying to figure out where they were in the meeting.

"Potter, out of everyone around here, I'd expect you to be the one on top of things."

"Sorry sir" Harry repeated. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

It had been two days since Draco had stormed out of Harry's house and he couldn't stop worrying about the boy. The night Draco left Harry had tossed about in his bed, unanswerable questions floating around in his head. Why had he kept Draco's wand? Why did he feel the need to go look for Draco to give the boy answers? And most of all, why did he feel oddly empty, as if Draco had taken a piece of him when he left?

Harry stood suddenly from his seat, garnering him strange looks from his fellow Aurors.

"Mr. Potter do you have a question?" Woodbine queried.

"No sir, but I must be going, unfinished business and all that."

"But the meeting!"

"Seamus can fill me in later, this is very urgent!" Harry saw the strange looks everyone was giving him, especially Woodbine.

"Mr. Potter if it simply cannot wait then please, be on your way, but make sure you catch up with Mr. Finnigan as soon as possible."

Harry leapt from his chair and bolted from the door, knowing exactly where he needed to head first.

* * *

Five minutes later he stood in front of St. Mungo's, a small crowd gathering around him. This was the first time in months that the great Harry Potter had been seen in public.

Harry paid no attention to the people whispering around him. He tried to ring Hermione on her cell, forgetting that she had it off while she was at work. Harry pushed through the doors, heading straight for the information desk.

"I need to see Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"Who is asking?" drawled the bored looking witch behind the desk.

"Harry Potter."

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Now, I really need to see-"

"Healer Weasley, I got it."

Harry paced around the waiting room, barely noticing the patients sitting there as he waited for Hermione to appear.

Finally Hermione hurried out from one of the wards. "Is Ron ok? What's going on Harry?"

"He's fine; it's Draco I'm worried about."

"Is he hurt? Wait, shouldn't you be at the Ministry?"

"I took the rest of the day off. Look 'Mione, is there a private place we can talk?"

"Yeah, this way." Hermione lead Harry to an unused office and shut the door behind them. "Harry, what is going on?"

"Ok, well a couple of days ago, Draco and I had an argument of sorts and he kind of stormed out."

"What kind of argument?"

"He found his wand. Then he freaked and ran out. It didn't help that I couldn't tell him why I had it."

"Why did you keep it? You don't need it."

"Dunno 'Mione, that's what I can't figure out. I have no good reason to have kept it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but stayed silent for a moment. "Well, Harry" she finally said "what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. I want to find him and talk to him, try and give him some kind of answer."

"Well Harry, all I know is that he lives in a flat near the muggle café we go to."

"Wait, Draco lives in Muggle London? Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry, he's as much of a celebrity as you, but in a worse way. Everyone thinks he was a Death Eater, it's not like he can walk around Diagon Alley without being noticed. Plus, the real Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters, they hate him too. There are very few people that  _don't_ hate Draco."

"Bloody hell, I do need to find him then, I was a regular arse."

"When are you two not arses to each other?" Hermione grinned as Harry rolled his eyes, starting for the door.

"Maybe he goes into the café we go to, though Draco doing anything relatively muggle strikes me as odd still. Maybe though, someone will have seen him, he does tend to stand out."

* * *

Hermione watched Harry leave the building, her own questions starting to form in her head. Since when did Harry refer to Malfoy as Draco? Why did Harry keep Draco's wand? She had an idea in her head, but she wasn't sure if she liked it and she knew bloody well that Ron would think her mental for even coming to such a conclusion.

* * *

Harry trudged along the streets of London, his feet taking him towards the café he and his friends haunted regularly.

He stared into the window momentarily, bracing himself as he went to enter. He ordered a coffee and sat in the corner of the café, trying to mentally will Draco to enter. He sat there, head down, hands wrapped around the mug when the bell over the door jingled and in walked none other than Draco himself.

Harry went to stand then caught himself, not wanting to scare off the pale-skinned boy before he could get a chance to talk to him. He waited patiently until Draco had ordered and received his latte and sat at a table in the shadows of the corner of the room. Harry stood and crossed the door in swift movements, standing next to Draco in a matter of seconds. "Is this seat taken?" Harry asked, motioning towards the chair across from Draco.

"No" Draco said, eyes wide as he took in Harry's form standing there.

Harry slid into the chair, watching Draco intently before speaking. "You never came back and you wouldn't answer my owls."

"I needed to think."

"About what? Look, the wand thing, I'm sorry I didn't know." Harry trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence.

"That it would make me run away? Let me tell you Potter, Malfoys don't run from anyone."

"Back to Potter are you?" Harry's words came out a bit more harshly than he expected, he was here to try and reconcile things, not push Draco away more.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave a small dignified sigh as he propped his elbows onto the table. "Harry then, I didn't know what to do ok? There're a lot of memories connected to the wand, most of them not so happy."

Harry flinched in his seat a bit, the way he always did when someone alluded to the war. "I-I didn't think about it. I used it for things such as dishes and so on; I never really paid attention, never thought about how it was yours."

"Well it was. It doesn't quite work the way it used to, but it'll do. It's much better than my father's old wand."

"Why didn't you just go back to Ollivander's? Get a new one and what not?"

"While both of us are well-known in wizarding society, I'm more likely to be cursed in the street. I haven't dared to set foot in Diagon Alley since the war. And before you say anything, no I'm not welcome in Knockturn Alley either. I've been living in the muggle world since then."

"You? In muggle London? Why didn't you return to live with your mum?"

Draco's eyes glinted threateningly and his face softened slightly before returning to its usual rigidity. "My mother passed a few weeks ago."

"I, I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know." Harry rested a hand on Draco's, trying to show the sincerity of his words.

"You wouldn't. You forgot all about me when you and all of the good guys won the war. Draco, double agent, the kid no one wanted to be friends with, much less the great Harry Potter, he was nothing." Draco spat venom with his words, old wounds being furiously torn open. "I was no one Harry, no one."

"Don't say that! You were the most well-known Slytherin Hogwarts had seen in years!"

"I was known for being an ass to everyone. I was blamed for the Chamber of Secrets, I made people terrified of me, and I almost killed Dumbledore!"

"But you didn't and that's what's important. You aren't the Draco Malfoy I knew in school. I saw you fight with us. Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Who is going to believe me? The great Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man a supporter of the light? Who would believe me?"

"I would." Harry replied softly. "Hell, I'll even testify for you or whatever. You're Draco, you aren't meant to hide." Harry didn't know where these words were coming from, but he knew he meant them, and from the look on his face, Draco needed to hear them.

"I couldn't let you." Draco's voice was soft but his eyes were hard, his emotions masked and at the time Harry would've given anything to know the emotions behind Draco's words.

"Look, just come back and work for me, I'll let you have a key to the apartment so you can come and go as you please. I'm going to double your wages too." He held out a hand to the pale boy who reluctantly took it.

Draco gave a small smile as he gathered himself and left the café. He could feel Harry's eyes watching him as he unlocked the door to his flat which was a block from the café. He turned and gave a quick wave before entering the small apartment.

* * *

Draco fell into an armchair, tossing his coat onto the couch. Oh how he wished he had a house elf to fetch him tea. Instead he waved his wand and set the tea kettle on the stove, and waited for it to whistle. He thought about the day's events and how strange everything seemed. He laughed at how outraged his younger self would be at the predicament and was thankful he had matured from his days at Hogwarts. He was slightly worried about the fact that he had spilled so much to Harry that afternoon.  _Malfoys never show emotion, but then again, I'm not really a Malfoy anymore am I?_ He gave a small laugh as he looked at the magazine sitting next to him on the small table. John Smith it read in small black letters. He was a no one, not even his roommate knew who he really was.

He was being given a second chance at friendship with Harry, something he had loathed Weasley and Granger for. He was being given a chance at something more too he hoped, but the Weaselette stood in his way. He'd never call Harry's friends rude names to their faces anymore and usually only reserved his most scathing remarks for when they did or said something outstandingly stupid.

He was going to be not only hired help to Harry, but a friend as well.

* * *

Harry sat on his couch nursing a Butterbeer as he thought about the day's events. Draco was going to come to his flat tomorrow to continue on with his duties and pick up a spare key from Harry. Harry laughed a bit at the idea of Draco having a key to his flat and realized it wasn't unsettling to him at all.

He glanced up from his thoughts of Draco when he heard a tapping on the window. Benton, Ginny's owl was sitting on his windowsill, a letter tied to his leg. Harry heaved himself from the couch and crossed the room, wishing he could pretend that the owl wasn't there.

He opened the letter and read in Ginny's small font,  _Harry; I hope this finds you well. Ron and Hermione want to know about supper tomorrow if you're available. I hope to see you there! Love, Ginny_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment. For some reason, dinner with Ginny sounded like the last thing he wanted to do. He already had plans anyway, but he really did not want to hear Ginny whine about how unfair it was that Lavender Brown already had two children and yet she herself wasn't even married. Harry had thought that one day he and Ginny would marry, everyone expected it of them, but the more Harry spent time with her, the less compatible they seemed to him.

Harry sat and thought a bit about Draco, the things he had said. Harry had never realized how much of Draco's animosity towards him came from the snub Harry had given him their first year at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't meant to hurt Draco's feelings, well ok he  _did_ , but still. He briefly wondered if they could have been friends if either had tried later on in their years. _I guess I'll never know_  Harry thought to himself.  _Unless you try now_  a little voice inside his head spoke.

Friendship with Draco was going to be interesting to say the least. He didn't know if they could get on for a day without bickering; much less actually spend time together on a daily basis.


	5. Breakfast and Dinner

Harry answered the door smiling, a cup of coffee in his hand.

Draco stared at him momentarily before speaking. "Why so chipper this morning Harry?"

"Dunno, just a good day I guess. Eggs?"

Draco blinked a few times after stepping into the flat. Things were clean. Countertops Draco had never seen before were shining brilliantly in the sun and bacon was sizzling in a pan on the stove. "Erm, sure" he mumbled, trying to take it all in. "Harry, did you clean?"

"Yeah" Harry answered brightly. "And I woke up before noon."

Draco cocked a slender eyebrow in amusement. "That  _is_  impressive."

Harry laughed before turning back to the pans on the stove. "How do you like your eggs cooked?"

"Over easy" Draco replied, picking up the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. He snorted before catching himself when he saw that Harry had doodled all over the front page photograph. The Harry Potter on the front page now sported a moving mustache and monocle. "Nice artwork" he grinned, holding the paper in Harry's direction.

Harry gave a light laugh. "Keeps the publicity from going to my head y'know. Famous Harry Potter and all that" he said mockingly.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to think you could save the Wizarding world single handedly or anything." Draco's eyes lit up with the light banter they carried on.

"But wait" Harry started, grinning from ear to ear, "haven't you heard? I already did." Harry fell into a fit of giggles that sent Draco into laughing. A small thought ran through Harry's mind at how easy it was to get along with Draco.

Harry dished the bacon and eggs onto two plates and sat them on the table. "Coffee or orange juice?"

"Coffee with cream please." Draco sat at the small table, pulling his plate to himself eagerly. He thanked Harry as the dark haired boy slid a steaming mug of coffee and a carton of cream towards him.

The two ate in comfortable silence, the clinking of forks on plates the only noise for a good five minutes. Draco took a sip of coffee and swallowed before breaking the silence. "This is good, I didn't know you cooked."

"I had to at the Dursley's all the time." Darkness flashed through Harry's eyes as he remembered the days of his imprisonment in the Dursley home.

"Oh." Draco felt slightly uncomfortable, not wanting to upset Harry. "So, uhm, are you sure you don't mind me working while you're gone?"

"No, not at all. Do you mind cleaning the bedroom today?"

"Does that involve that blasted contraption you call a vacuum?"

"Yes Draco, it does. Just don't suck up anything important."

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line and was about to retort when a sharp rapping on the door halted their conversation.

"Who could that be?" Harry mumbled to himself as she slid his chair back and walked into the living room to open the door. He saw a mass of flaming red hair through the window and opened the door to reveal Ginny standing there. "Hey Gin, what are you doing here?"

"Came by to say hello. Mind if I come in for a bit?" She slid into the flat and followed Harry into the kitchen.

Draco hissed under his breath when he saw the Weaselette standing in the doorway. Why was it that whenever he got private time alone with Potter a Weasley  _always_ had to show up? "Hello Ginny" he forced out, trying to plaster a smile on his face.

"Malfoy." She responded, looking over his head instead of at him directly. "Harry, what's he doing here?"

Draco panicked momentarily, not wanting the Weaselette to know he was without the protection of the Manor.

"He came by for breakfast this morning" Harry answered matter-of-factly as if this were a normal occurrence.

"Since when do you and Draco have breakfast?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Since I invited him over for breakfast" Harry answered, starting to get a bit cross with Ginny.

Ginny folded her arms and changed the subject. "Anyway, I came to see if you had plans for tomorrow, I thought maybe we could go to dinner."

Draco watched as Harry averted his gaze and began to fiddle with a loose string on his jumper. "Erm, I don't know Ginny, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"You always have work Harry, come on, don't you want us to have a little time on our own." The ravenous look she directed at Harry made Draco almost want to forcibly push her out the door. What did the girl think Harry was? A piece of meat? Draco was then floored by a sudden realization. He cared about Harry Potter. His sworn enemy, the person who used to make his life a living hell, and Draco  _cared_ about him. Oh, no those feelings were going back into the dark recesses of his mind where they belonged.

Harry thought back to the last few times he had been with Ginny. He had always invited Hermione and Ron along too. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite get it to come into focus. "Look Ginny, I'll owl you if I have free time. I really do have a lot of work to catch up on my free time."

Ginny let out a small huff of disgust before turning on her heel and walking out the door, letting the screen slam against the frame.

"Well that was pleasant" Draco drawled sarcastically. "If I might say so, you have a problem on your hands."

"What d'ya mean?" Harry asked, sitting back down at the table.

"I mean that you obviously do not like the Weasl- I mean, Ginny."

"She's my girlfriend Draco, of course I like her." Harry pushed his eggs across his plate, not daring to look Draco in the eye.

"You are a rotten liar Harry Potter. You may use to have feelings for her, but they've obviously dissolved into thin air. I hate to be a downer Harry, but it's true."

Harry let out a soft sigh. Draco was right of course, but Harry didn't want to admit it. "It's just, she doesn't challenge me. She's the same old Ginny I've known forever and I need someone who will argue with me, someone who won't just say 'oh yes Harry, you're so right', someone who thinks for themselves."

Draco studied Harry as he vented, watching the light flicker into Harry's eyes, a hunger Draco had never seen burning in the irises. Draco felt a weird sensation flicker in the pit of his stomach. Watching Harry get excited made Draco want to reach across the table and tell Harry exactly how sexy he was like this, wait what? Draco shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. What was wrong with him today? Did his imagination just call Harry  _sexy_? Draco blinked rapidly and tried to focus on what Harry was saying now.

"-thought it would be nice because she already knew me and now I'm scared that anyone else will just want me for my celebrity status. Can't I just find someone normal?" Harry sighed and slumped back in his chair.

Draco stood quietly and gathered the dishes. "I wish I could tell you it would be simple Harry, but I can't. Maybe the right person is out there, but you just haven't met them yet."

Harry stared as Draco began to wash the morning's dishes. Were they having a  _civil_ conversation? Did he just admit to Draco how he felt? Harry rested his head in his hands and listened to the sound of running water.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" The words flew out of Draco's mouth before he knew what was happening.

Harry's head swiveled around comically as he stared agape at Draco. "Do I what? Dinner? You?"

Draco felt his cheeks blush slightly. "Erm, 'cause you know, you made breakfast and all."

Harry stared at Draco, trying to take it in before he grinned widely. "Draco Malfoy are you asking me on a date?"

"What? No! No, not a date I just thought I'd try and be nice" Draco sputtered, knocking a mug over in the sink.

Harry laughed loudly at Draco's facial expressions. "Well, date or not, I'll go." He found the whole situation amusing and realized that he did, in fact, find Draco's company pleasant enough to be in.

Draco turned back to the dishes in the sink, willing his face to turn back to its normal color, not the hideous shade of scarlet it seemed to be at the moment. "So six tonight ok? There's this nice restaurant down the street from that café you like so much."

"Yeah, sounds great. Look, I have to run into the office for a little bit, when you're done here you can just lock up, the key's on the table near the door. See you later."

"Bye Harry." Draco watched as Harry grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. Draco turned back to the dishes and the sink and let his mind wander. Living with Harry wouldn't be bad, trust you never got in an argument with the guy, but not bad all the same. He imagined morning breakfasts, late nights reading books by the fire, and quick kisses as Harry left for work. Draco dropped a plate into the sink and vaguely heard it crack as he tried to clear his head. What was he doing?

Draco had known from an early age that he preferred boys over girls, but for the sake of mum and dad, and to basically save his own hide, he had kept quiet about the preference. Now that he was no longer under their watchful and critical eyes he had fancied a few guys and dated a couple. But that was different. The relationships never lasted because after the initial chase Draco grew bored. He needed someone who would challenge him, someone who was on the same intellectual level he was.

Maybe that's what he saw in Harry, someone who would challenge him. He and Harry had always been after each other and occasionally Draco let his mind wander to school boy fantasies about the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. But this was different, Harry was his employer and for what Draco knew, one hundred percent straight. Plus, Draco told himself, it'd never work; they hardly had anything in common, right? Draco steeled himself to forget the whole thing and shoved the silly idea into the back of his mind where he could get over whatever this was before their date, no not a date, tonight.

* * *

Harry almost ran into Seamus as he entered the office. "Oi, Harry watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Harry panted, entering the office that he and Seamus shared. "Seamus, do you happen to have a copy of the notes from the meeting?"

"They're on your desk, mind telling me what that was all about anyway mate?" Seamus closed the glass door that had their names enchanted in silver letters shimmering on it.

Harry sat in his chair and grabbed a stack of papers as he tried to figure out what to tell Seamus. "Well, it involves one Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Seamus exclaimed, eyes going wide.

Harry held up a hand to silence his partner before continuing. "He's kind of been disowned from his family and he needed a job, so I helped him out. He's taking care of my apartment."

"Wait, Draco Malfoy acting like a bloody house elf? This I have to see."

"He's…he's different, a bit more humble, but still the same old Malfoy. Anyway, don't let it get around; people in the wizard world would love anything they could defame him with."

"Mum's the word Harry, I won't say anything."

Harry turned back to the paperwork in front of him as Seamus flopped behind his desk and filled out a report from the last mission they had gone on trying to scout more information for their case. He read a few lines about the numbers the division had seen since he and Seamus had come in and rolled his eyes before focusing on a more interesting piece of news. Turning to Seamus Harry asked, "Seamus, are they really looking for interns for you and me? Do we need interns?"

Seamus smiled before answering. "Think of them less as interns and more as…trainees. Woodbine said that he wants to try and have his top two Aurors train fresh meat and so they're going to be hiring a few wizards and witches soon."

"Merlin" Harry grumbled and sank his head onto his desk. Then he had an idea.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door to Harry's flat five minutes before six. He felt a bit silly for knocking when he had a key to it in his pocket, but manners all the same right? He nervously smoothed down the silver shirt he was wearing as he heard the lock click and watched the door swing open wide. Draco took in an inaudible gasp of air as he took in Harry. The specks of hazel flickered in Harry's eyes, brought out by the dazzling plum colored shirt that looked soft as satin and clung to all the right places.

"Oh, good" Harry spoke, pulling Draco out of his reverie. "I was worried I was overdressed for the occasion." Harry turned, leaving Draco standing in the doorway. Draco was a bit astonished that Harry even owned black dress trousers. He'd only ever seen the boy in jeans.

"Yeah" Draco spoke finally, forcing his feet to walk through the doorway. "I mean, it's nothing really fancy, but I like to look nice when I go there." Draco found Harry standing in front of the bathroom mirror attempting to tame the few locks of hair that always seemed to defy gravity.

"I've even tried using spells on it" Harry said, looking at Draco by way of the mirror. "Nothing works, it's like it's cursed or something."

Draco laughed and turned, heading for the kitchen. "Five minutes and I'll be ready!" Harry yelled from the bathroom. Draco found a glass in a cabinet, filling it with ice water. He sat at the table, resting his head on the cool wood. What exactly was he doing right now? He worked for Harry, they were merely acquaintances, yet here he was, practically going on a date with the one person who was his sworn enemy for years.  _Your father's sworn enemy, not yours_ a tiny voice inside his head reminded him.  _You grew up with a disdain for Potter because that's all your father ever regarded him with._ "Well yes," Draco spoke to himself, "but he also wouldn't be my friend."  _You were a bit of a jerk to him and his friends._ Draco shook himself and took a long drink of the water. He was arguing with himself now, this was getting quite out of hand. He just needed to take whatever these things he was feeling and make them go away before he got hurt again.

Draco jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm ready."

Draco glanced up to see a grinning Harry who was, for Merlin's sake, wearing a bowtie. Draco nearly lost every inch of self-control he had and almost pulled Harry onto the table. Where had Harry learned to dress like that? Harry had tied a silver bowtie around his neck that almost perfectly matched the shirt Draco himself was wearing.

"Mkay, I'm coming, right behind you, yep" Draco was incoherent at the moment and he was hoping that maybe the floor would open up and eat him or that someone would do him a favor and just hex him. He rose from the chair, Harry oblivious to every awkward feeling Draco was going through at the moment. Harry led the way through the flat, a space Draco could pretty much navigate with his eyes closed. Once they were out the door, harry performed a couple of protection spells and they were off.

Harry walked in relative silence, not quite sure what to say. He found it amusing that his bowtie matched Draco's shirt and wondered if the blonde had been spying on him. "So how was your day?" Harry asked, glancing over at Draco.

"Pretty good. I figure you noticed that the bathrooms were spotless?"

"Yeah, thanks. So what did you do afterwards?"

"I sat in my flat and read a book and had a cup of tea, just relaxed for a bit. Oh, here we are." Draco steered harry into the restaurant.

Harry took in the surroundings. Small, dark wooden tables and chairs filled the room, white candles flickering in small holders sat in the middle of each table. There were a few booths set against the back wall, crimson velvet seat cushions complementing the dark oak.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, the usual place?" The Maître d smiled when she saw Draco enter.

"Yes Shannon, but make it for two this time." Draco smiled, apparently a frequent face in the restaurant.

Harry saw Shannon glance at him quickly before leading them to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant.

They sat at a small booth in the back corner, a bit secluded from the patrons around them. Draco watched as Harry looked around the place, the soft candlelight flickering on his tanned face. Draco took a moment to realize how much Harry's facial features had changed since the war. There were wrinkles around Harry's eyes and mouth, the toll of sleepless nights and dying etched into Harry's skin. The thing Draco saw that had changed the most though was Harry's eyes. The once vivid green eyes that sparkled whenever Harry was mad or laughing were darker and the spark that was in them had gone out. Draco had seen the spark that morning at breakfast and he wished he could help bring it back.

"Draco?" Harry's voice tore Draco's eyes from Harry's cheek where a soft scar still showed to the boy's eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? You kind of spaced out. I asked you what you liked here."

Draco stared at the menu absentmindedly before answering. "The filet mignon here is amazing but if you aren't in the mood for steak the chicken Alfredo is to die for."

"I haven't had a good steak in forever, I really need to either go out more often or take cooking lessons."

"I could teach you."

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. "You, Draco Malfoy, like to cook?"

"I'll have you know Potter that I love to cook, it relaxes me ok?" Draco hated how Harry always seemed to make him blush and was thankful for the dark lighting.

"Hey, hey calm down. I think I'd like to have you help me."

* * *

Draco should have known that what seemed to be a perfect night wouldn't stay that way. Halfway through the meal and their second glass of wine Draco glanced up and saw none other than Ginny Weasley and her friend Katie Wildham walk through the door. Draco hoped that they wouldn't see him, but of course, his luck had run out.

Not much more than three minutes passed after Shannon seated the two girls a table away from Draco did Ginny look up and see them. She politely excused herself from the table and walked over to Harry and Draco's. Harry was laughing at some story Draco was telling, eyes shining brighter than she had seen them in a long time. "Draco, Harry. Fancy meeting you here!" An audible silence fell over the table.

"Ginny" Harry said finally "what brings you here?"

"I came out with my friend Katie. What are you two doing? I thought you said you had to work late." She didn't mean for the annoyance and jealousy to show in her voice but she could feel Draco prickle beside her.

"I, um, I got done earlier than I thought?" Harry's voice rose a bit at the end, turning his statement into more of a question.

"Oh really? And then you just happened to pass Draco on the street in dress clothes, especially in a bow tie that matches his shirt?"

"Ginny, no, I mean, he erm, asked if I wanted to go to dinner. I thought it would, erm, be a nice change."

"A nice change from what? Are you trying to say that Draco is better company than me or are you trying to say that you prefer a boy's company?"

"Leave him alone Weasley, I invited him since he's my employer, it's the most I could do" Draco snarled, his eyes darkening.

"Oh look Harry, now you've got yourself a boyfriend" Ginny spat in Draco's direction.

"It's not like that Ginny! He asked me as friends!"

"Is that what he told you? Because it looks to me like there's a lot more going on here."

"There isn't" Harry said exasperatedly. "Can't we talk about this later, people are staring."

"Oh, I forgot you don't like it when people stare at you, famous Harry Potter and all that."

"Ginny, what's gotten into you? You've changed."

"Have I? Or is it you who's done the changing?"

"Ginny, I haven't changed, but what I want has and you no longer fit in that." Harry couldn't believe the words were out of his mouth. He'd been thinking it for a while, especially after his and Draco's talk over breakfast this morning.

"Oh really? Well that's good; I don't want to be part of your life anymore." With that Ginny turned on her heel and stalked off to her table, fuming furiously.

Harry buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe that just happened."

"I'm sorry" was all Draco could say, he wasn't sure how to comfort Harry without angering him.

"S'not your fault, that's been a long time coming. I knew deep down that it would never work out between me and her. I think it's for the best." Harry glanced up at Draco who was smiling slightly.

"Well, that's good then right?" Draco couldn't help but to stare. Either he was going crazy or Harry looked a smidge younger, like a bit of fight was put back into him.

"Yeah, I mean it gives me time to focus on work and figure me out. Speaking of work, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Draco looked at Harry quizzically over the top of his wine glass which he was currently taking a sip from.

"Well, you see" Harry began, rubbing the back of his neck, "we're hiring interns to work alongside me and Seamus and I want you to apply."

"What? But I have no experience and I'm pretty sure the Ministry hates me."

"You don't need experience and no one questions my judgment. Funny how being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived does that for me."

"I thought you hated using that to get things?"

"This is important to me, and you. You wouldn't have to live as the Boy-Who-Lived's house elf forever."

Draco smiled. "I'll think about it, ok?" He said, but he already knew that his application was being owled as soon as he got home. Working along-side the one person who seemed to make him happy these days was enough for him.

"Great" Harry smiled before grabbing his fork and forgetting all about his fight with Ginny.


	6. Sparring

Draco signed his name neatly at the bottom of the parchment and called for his owl. He looked over the application, double checking that all the information was correct. Once he was satisfied he rolled the few pages and tied them securely to Caris' leg. He watched the owl fly off into the morning and hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake. He took a sip of tea as he watched the sun rise over the buildings around his flat. He had just signed off on the papers that could put him as an intern of sorts for Potter and Finnigan. What a team they would make; two Gryffindor Aurors and a fallen Slytherin. But, Draco reminded himself, he needed the money and the job may also help him gain approval from the rest of the Wizarding world.

He figured that Harry would fight tooth and nail for him to be chosen, though he wondered if it would actually happen. He was an estranged Malfoy there'd be little to no grace for him. He decided to put it out of his mind and relaxed in his chair, spelling his tea warm once again and opening the Daily Prophet.

* * *

No more than thirty minutes later, Draco's reading was interrupted by a patronus he had never seen which immediately began talking when Draco gave it his full attention.

"Draco Malfoy you have been summoned to the Minister's office. Please proceed there as soon as possible."

With that the patronus left and Draco leapt from his chair. He realized that this could either mean very good news or very bad news. He rushed into his bedroom to put on a fresh set of the nicest wizarding robes he owned. He cast a small glamour over himself so that the muggles that lived in the area would just see jeans and a tee, not the black billowing robes he was really wearing. He gathered his wand and left, closing and locking the door behind him before setting off to the Ministry.

* * *

Draco arrived in Shacklebolt's office fifteen minutes later and began lightly pacing when the man wasn't there. Suddenly the door swung open behind him and Kingsley walked in flanked by Potter and bloody hell was that  _Finnigan_?

"Malfoy!" Shacklebolt greeted. "So good you could make it. Harry here has told me they received a request form for the position of Auror-in-training under him and Finnegan."

"Yes sir, I did send one in at the request of Auror Potter."

"At the request of Auror Potter?" Kingsley questioned, turning his gaze upon Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry spoke up, surprising Draco. "I told him that we were seeking a trainee and that I knew of his spell work and thought he ought to apply."

Draco smiled at the outright lie that Harry had told, but was grateful that his situation hadn't been revealed all the same.

"Well, good then. Malfoy, we've decided to choose you to be our new trainee at Auror Potter's insistence."

Draco nodded and shook Shacklebolt, Finnegan, and Potter's hands before following the two Aurors to their office.

* * *

"Head Aurors? You two apparently have made quite an impact on the office. Of course I'm sure it helps that you're the famous Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, all of that nonsense."

"And why did you want to train him again?" Seamus groaned from his desk, looking at Harry with a questioning glance.

Draco looked over at Harry too and was met with a mischievous smile instead of anger. "Because, it'll be more fun this way now that we work with the world's largest prat."

"Speak for yourself Potter," Draco grinned. "I don't know how Finnegan has dealt with you all these years."

"Please, my charm is just one of the perks of working with me, you should consider yourself lucky."

"I'll consider myself lucky if I'm not in Saint Mungo's before the year is up."

"Right, well just try and keep up Malfoy, you have to think quickly on your feet here, I know you're used to having other people think for you."

Draco sneered at Potter and was about to retort when Finnegan stepped in. "Look you two, let's get past this childish rivalry and move on yeah?"

Draco glanced at Harry who gave a quick wink before sitting down at his desk. Draco transfigured Harry's stapler into a desk and Finnegan's paperweight into a chair and was amazed at the fact that the office grew in size to accommodate the extra furniture. "Neat trick, that," Draco grinned.

"Yeah, I guess the Ministry knows no bounds when it comes to me," Harry laughed, his eyes glinting brightly.

Draco took a moment to study Harry as he worked; bent over the desk, scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper that Draco figured was overdue paperwork. Draco propped his feet on top of his desk and leaned back in his chair. Was this what the Ministry had in mind when they asked Potter and Finnegan to train a new Auror fresh off the streets? Draco figured it was time to start asking some questions. "So, do you actually go after the bad guys or do you sit here and play with paperwork all day?"

Harry shot a look at Draco while Finnegan rolled his eyes. "We have to finish this bit of paperwork before you start training. Obviously they aren't going to let us take you out into the field without a proper training."

Harry was smirking and Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Oh yes, wouldn't want your other little Aurors getting in my way of course, they'll have to learn to fight around me."

Harry's eyes darkened and a small thrill of terror-or something else, Draco couldn't be sure- ran through him. "Right Malfoy, because you're used to fighting like an Auror. Some of us actually have training."

"And years of practice," Finnegan added, staring down Draco. "You train, and then if you're lucky you'll come out in the field with us."

Draco forced himself not to stoop to childish levels and actually roll his eyes. "Right, well then oh great ones, Finnigan and Potter, when dost my training beginneth?"

"As soon as the paperwork is finished. You do realize that if you become an actual Auror, you'll have to fill out paperwork yourself. Pull over your chair; you can start your training now."

Draco groaned but levitated his chair, honestly Potter though he would stoop to puling it over, and placed it down next to Harry's. "Yes, o wise one, teach me the ways of paperwork, as if I am unable to read directions for myself."

"Malfoy, if you'd rather sit in the corner not speaking, you have that choice also."

"I'd rather be  _doing_ something. Yet here I am learning to fill out paperwork. How quaint."

Harry looked up from a report covering the spells he had used to capture a dragon smuggler and looked at Draco over the tip of his glasses.

Draco, in his defence had been taken off guard the first time he'd seen Harry in these new glasses, smaller with rectangular frames, black, but with small silver stars on the earpieces. But when Harry sent that look at him, that, 'I'm in charge here and don't you question it' look, Draco learned that maybe, just slightly he was a bit aroused by an air of power.

Harry kept the stare a few seconds longer before sighing and putting his quill down. "Malfoy, you are here because I thought you'd make a good addition to the Auror team, most specifically,  _my_ Auror team, but if you insist on being a prat I will gladly escort you to the front door."

Oh yes, Draco really had a thing for men with power. He was eternally grateful that the robes her wore were loose because his pants were definitely growing tighter. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, speaking softly to keep his voice even. "Right, well about this paperwork then, what do I need to know?" He tried to focus on the words Potter was saying, the things he already knew but was pretending to not understand, his focus instead landing on a lock of Harry's hair that had come loose from behind his ear, the way his Adam's apple moved as he spoke, the way he tapped his fingers absentmindedly while he wrote figures down on the paper. Draco found himself counting to twenty slowly, once even picturing McGonagall in her undergarments to quell the ache he felt at the closeness of him to Potter. He was close enough to reach out and touch him, to pull his face towards him and kiss him. Oh what he'd give to taste that mouth and-

"Draco?" Potter was staring at him oddly, his glasses slipped down low on his nose.

Draco blinked slowly, trying to remember what Potter had said, but instead looked blankly at him.

"I asked if you understood how it all goes."

Draco nodded and choked out a yes, feeling his face heat up in a traitorous blush. Luckily for him Harry had leaned back in his chair, asking a question of Finnigan at the moment. Draco swallowed dryly, attempting to get his voice back into working order before Harry asked him anything else. He coughed lightly, accio-ing a cup of water from across the room. He gulped it down quickly, the water a cool relief. "Are we done with the paperwork training? I could do this in my sleep."

Harry glanced back at the blond, forcing himself to not roll his eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. "Yes, we are done with paperwork because I am tired of your incessant whining."

"Ooh, pulling out the big words now Potter? Did Granger teach you a bit of vocabulary?"

"Shove off Malfoy! Now come on, you're going to start training. I'm your sparring partner. Seamus is the watcher."

Malfoy didn't like the sound of that one bit. He thought he'd be training with some poor sap that requested the job, thinking he'd be able to get one over on the fresh recruits. Apparently Potter knew better than to unleash Draco on him. He eyed the two men rising from behind their desks, twin grins plastered to their faces. "No funny business, I'd like to keep all my limbs."

"Please Malfoy," Seamus smirked, "we're Ministry agents, we'd never purposefully put you in danger."

Draco wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

Three hours later, or what seemed like three days to Draco, he was sweaty and panting, two things he despised, as he jumped to the left to avoid a stinging hex sent from the tip of Potter's wand. He rolled to the right, sending a stinging hex followed by a blocking charm as he righted himself, securing his footsteps as he aimed for Potter once more. He was caught off guard by Finnigan shouting, "Oi, that's enough now, another crew needs this room, let's give Malfoy a break eh Harry?"

Harry ginned at Seamus and lowered his wand, wiping at his forehead as he advanced towards Malfoy, holding his hand out.

Draco took it, grinning, "Well Potter, it seems I've given you quite the workout today, maybe it'll do you some good to have a worthy opponent again."

"If that was a dig at me Malfoy, I'll turn you back into a ferret and keep you that way."

"Not if I turn you into a toad first Finnigan, then Longbottom can keep you as a pet." Draco would never admit it, but he sincerely enjoyed sparring with Potter and Finnigan, today had been the most fun he'd had in a while.

In the changing area, they chattered amicably, Harry and Seamus recounting several adventures as Aurors. "Yeah, but they won't let me go out for the most dangerous cases, too afraid it'll mar my face or something and they won't be able to use me as paper fodder."

"You could always hope for improvement Potter, maybe someone will rid you of the scar."

Harry touched the faded lightning bolt on his forehead, a dry laugh escaping him. "Sometimes I wish this thing had left when Voldemort did, then I could have fallen back into society without anyone knowing."

"They would have known. Your eyes give you away." Draco hadn't really processed the thought before it was tumbling from his mouth and he hoped that Potter wouldn't read into it, hoped he wouldn't find the truth hidden behind the simple statement.

"Was that a complement? Coming from Malfoy?" Seamus held a hand over his heart, pretending to faint. "I thought I'd never see the day!"

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes at Seamus' loud display. "Anyway Malfoy, Seamus and I have this after-work ritual of going to the pub and getting a nice cold one, care to join us?"

Draco cocked his head at Potter before muttering a simple, yeah sure, and the trio were on their way to Harry's favourite pub, the Greenleaf.

* * *

It was a smaller pub, a bit grungier than the ones Draco inhabited but it was nice, no one was staring or cared who walked through the door as long as they didn't start a row with others. Harry and Seamus settled on opposite sides of the booth, leaving Draco to sit next to Harry.

They discussed small things over their first pint, Seamus asking how Hermione and Ron were doing, Draco finding himself amused by the antics of Rose. From the stories Harry told, the child had received all of Hermione's brain power and wit, but most of Ron's inability to pay attention or follow orders.

Draco relaxed after the second pint was in him, the alcohol buzzing softly in his veins. They had fallen into tales of Hogwarts. As stories were told, secrets of Harry's were brought into light, explaining so much to Draco. "You have an invisibility cloak?" he bellowed, halfway through his third pint. "That explains a lot of things then, how you managed to sneak around the castle without getting caught. You would have a bloody invisibility cloak."

"I didn't just use it for sneaking around the castle, Malfoy. I also once used it to throw snowballs at an annoying blond prat's head."

"Who was th-oh! That was you Potter? I hate you."

"Draco we were thirteen, you don't hate me."

"Of course I don't Potter, but I'd watch your back next time we're sparring."

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me Malfoy? The boy-who-lived?"

Draco glanced at Potter, astounded he would use the moniker before realising that Harry was grinning smugly next to him. "Oh sod off Potter."

"Well," Seamus cut in, "I think I'll be heading out before you two start snogging at the table."

"I'm not" "We weren't" the two spoke at once, glaring at a bemused Seamus.

"Right, well anyway, I'm going to Apparate home anyway, need to get some rest before work tomorrow y'know?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "that's probably a good idea, ready to head out Malfoy?"

"Guess so. See you tomorrow then Potter?"

"Of course, unless you had enough today and decide to give up."

"Never. Get your rest, wouldn't want me to completely steamroll you in our next sparring match would you?"

"I could beat you with my hands tied."

"Sure you could Potter. Tomorrow then." With that Draco disapparated home, leaving Harry alone in the bar.

"You see all kinds of riff-raff in here don't ya?" The barkeep growled, making Harry turn around.

"What do you mean Allan?"

"Frankly I'm surprised you're hanging out with Malfoy, I heard you two were always at each other in school."

"Is there anything in my life that's actually private?" Harry sighed, leaning against the bar.

"Apparently your sex life or lack thereof."

Harry's eyebrow shot up, his face turning red. "What?"

"I'm just saying I never see or hear anything about that. Other than that Weasley girl everyone thought you were gonna marry. Haven't heard hide or hair about anyone else, so at least that's safe yeah?"

Harry laughed a dry, hollow laugh. Nothing in his life was safe or private. Some days he would really like to storm into the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly offices and tell them that if they dared to print another word about him then he would personally remove all magic from their offices permanently or worse. But in the long run that wouldn't get him much except a paper full of headlines about how he'd finally snapped and a long stay in the mental ward of Saint Mungo's. "Yeah," he answered, shaking his head slightly, "at least that's safe."

* * *

Harry apparated into his flat, a slight buzz still hanging onto him as he dressed for bed, replaying the events of the day in his head. Malfoy wasn't that bad really, though Harry already knew that from the days Draco had been under his employment. Malfoy, more like Draco really, Harry told himself. Draco wasn't a Malfoy, after losing all of his inheritance, being cast out of Malfoy Manor. He and Draco had been addressing each other by their first names for a while, but today had been different. Today they had been Malfoy and Potter, enemies from school, the Saviour and the Outcast. Today they had been acquaintances, not friends. Yeah, Harry considered Draco a friend, and anyone who though he shouldn't could just sod off. He smiled, thinking of how Seamus would respond if Harry and Draco dated – where did that thought come from? Harry frowned slightly, unsure of himself in the moment.

Draco as more than a friend? Harry liked women right, not blond prats that just so happened to find him when there was nowhere else to go. Or annoying narcissistic men that go out to dinner with you and show you that you may not have the same feelings for your girlfriend that you used to. In a nutshell, maybe Harry had been blind to a lot of things for a long time.

* * *

A few blocks over from where one Harry Potter was coming to terms with his reality, Draco Malfoy was thanking Merlin for his. He hadn't thought about it in a long time, that feeling he got when he was near Harry, feelings father would have killed him for. But he wasn't really a Malfoy anymore was he? Today had been an awkward dance, Harry in a commanding position over him that had been arousing. It had hurt just a bit that Harry had called him Malfoy, but he had resorted to Potter so Seamus wouldn't think anything awry. Of course, there wasn't really, Harry didn't feel that way about Draco, he had bloody Ginny Weasley to contend with. The more he thought about it though, the more he remembered the early morning conversations in Harry's flat. The quiet confessions of no longer wanting to be with the Weaslette, that fateful dinner that had somewhat sealed Potter's dislike for the redhead and Draco's crush.

It was a crush, Draco was old enough to admit that to himself, and old enough to not pine away about it, instead he needed to plan out how to find out anything he could. He thought about owling Granger about it, but what would he say? "Hey, so I know Harry and I used to hate each other but you see I believe I've fallen for him, how do I win him over?" No, he couldn't well do that, but he may employ Granger later on if needed. For now he needed to wait, to be a stable presence at Harry's side unlike the seemingly volatile state of one Ginevra Weasley. He would be the best friend he could to Harry and try to be amiable to Finnigan. As time progressed, yes, he would try and push Harry, lightly at first, in the direction Draco hoped, and if everything worked in his favour then no harm would be done.

If there was one thing Draco Malfoy excelled at, it was planning things to go his way.


	7. Attack on the Ministry

Draco entered the Ministry, flooing had never been his favourite thing, but he did it anyway, smoothing down his robes as he stepped out of the grate. He glanced around the Ministry atrium, wizards and witches bustling to their respective offices. Draco watched the people scurry to the lifts and stairs, paperwork flying in and out of the lifts, interdepartmental memos making their way to those seated at desks.

Draco made his way across the cool stone floor, the noise from his dress shoes drowned out by the din around him. He entered the lift, tapping his wand once and speaking, "Aurors division," grabbing a hold of the small silver handle next to him, thankful there weren't too many other occupants in the lift with him.

"You're Draco Malfoy," a small witch said, peering over at him.

"That I am, though I'd rather leave off the Malfoy if you didn't mind."

The witch regarded him strangely before getting to the real point of talking to the blond. "Your father was a Death Eater and you're an Auror?"

Draco smiled, teeth showing as his eyes narrowed. "Yes, my father  _is_ a Death Eater, luckily enough he is now locked away in Azkaban, awaiting the Dementor's kiss. I on the other hand decided that I'd much rather work under the great Harry Potter."

That shut the woman up for the moment, sputtering indignantly at Draco who simply sneered at her as if daring her to say something about his closeness to the precious 'Boy-Who-Lived-Again'.

The lift dinged, a soft-spoken voice alerting them that this was the Auror level and that all Aurors, employees, and visitors must check in at the desk before proceeding.

Draco glided up to the desk, tossing his wand on the table and speaking. "Auror Draco Malfoy," he yawned, thinking to himself how unnecessary the security measures were. The guard handed Draco his wand back, nodding to let him pass.

Draco entered the office he now shared with Harry and Finnegan, dropping behind his desk and kicking his feet up on top of it. "What's on our plate today gentlemen? I'm still a bit sore from last week's training practice."

Harry glanced up from the paperwork he was attending to, and smirked. "If you moved your overly large feet from your desk you'd see that you have paperwork to do. Welcome to the work force."

"You know what they say about men with big feet," Draco leered, taking his feet off the mahogany desk and pulling the short stack of papers to him. He glanced at the first few, pay forms, a form or two denoting his service and duty to the Ministry, and a small group of papers for him to detail the training process he'd gone through so far. "I have to write down what spells we used during our sparring sessions?" he asked incredulously, rolling his chair over to Harry and shoving the paperwork under his nose.

"Yes Draco, they want to make sure we aren't using Unforgivables and the like on each other."

"Why would we do that? Is it because I'm-"

Harry held up a hand to shush the blond. "No Draco, it is not because you are a Malfoy or because your father was a Death Eater. Seamus and I had to fill them out when we started working together too. They just want to make sure our lists pretty much match up so that they know nothing is amiss."

Draco trundled back over to his desk, sighing loudly and picked up his quill, eager to be through his first stack of paperwork.

"Just wait 'til you have actual missions," Seamus supplied. "Then you'll be buried under paperwork like Harry and I are."

Draco shut his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself. Finnegan was only trying to help.

A knock at the door sounded and all three let out a 'come in', glancing at each other and grinning as the door swung open. "Mr Potter?" A girl Draco had never seen asked, glancing at Harry.

"Laurie, I've told you to call me harry. What did you need?"

"There's a call for you from a Hermione Weasley."

Harry picked up the phone, wondering why Hermione would be calling him when they were both at work. "Hello?"

"Harry, I hate to bother you, but I have a patient that's been cursed and it's some pretty heavy Dark Magic. Do you think you could swing by after your shift? That is if you don't have plans, or you could bring Draco with you either way."

"What?" harry asked, glancing over at the blond who was hunched over his desk.

"Oh nothing, I was merely suggesting-" Hermione's words were drowned out by and explosion and screaming outside the office, the thud of feet and yelling of curses echoing through the hallway.

"Hermione, I've got to go, something's happened." He slammed the phone down, picking up his wand and stepped into the hallway, followed closely by Draco and Seamus who also had their wands out.

"Ah, if it isn't Harry bloody Potter," a cloaked figure spoke hoarsely.

Harry felt the air tingle, knowing this figure was a Death Eater, surely one on the Ministry's Most Wanted list. "What can I do for you?" Harry asked, stepping forward and sliding his wand into the hip holder. Most people didn't know he could do wandless magic; he could count the number that knew on one hand. He felt Seamus and Draco tense behind him, waiting to strike if the moment necessitated it.

"Aren't you cocky now that Voldemort is destroyed? Standing up to someone of power with your wand at your side. Pathetic, I had hoped for a fair fight." The man's eyes shifted as he glanced towards the two men behind him. "Draco," he rasped, "you have betrayed your own family, perhaps I should kill you also."

"Go ahead and try," Harry thundered, eyes growing darker with anger, "you'll have to go through me."

"Oh isn't this cute, the great Harry Potter protecting the weakling of the Malfoy family. Draco couldn't even kill Dumbledore, pathetic really."

Harry had known about Dumbledore and Voldemort's test of Draco to kill the headmaster. When Draco had failed, Harry had watched as Snape killed him in Draco's stead, one of the many events that had set off the chain of dominoes leading to Voldemort's destruction. "Say what you want about me, but leave Draco out of this." Harry saw a flurry of movement behind the Death Eater and tried to keep his attention as the Aurors slipped in behind him. "Draco had more of a backbone than any of you followers did. He stood up for what he believed to be right."

"Petrificus Totalus!" rang through the air; the Death Eater being caught off guard fell forwards. Harry stepped closer, bending to glare menacingly. "Now you get to deal with me and my interrogation tactics, this will be fun." Harry stood and turned to the two Aurors who had restrained the man and instructed them to take the man to interrogation room three. This particular room was Harry's favourite when it came to Death Eaters and other assorted Voldemort supporters. No one knew what exactly Harry did to get them to talk, but they never questioned his methods.

Harry turned to re-enter his office when he heard a commotion, the Death Eater had somehow come out of his bonds, his hood falling backwards and the face of the man Harry had seen with Draco a few weeks before was revealed. He saw Draco's eyes widen in confusion and horror as he yelled, "Branson you bastard!" and charged towards the man who performed a complicated manoeuver of his wand and disappeared.

Draco clutched at thin air, almost falling into the spot where Branson had just stood. He cried out when suddenly his hands were being bound together. "Mr Potter what do you want to do about this?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his face at the current predicament. An Auror, one he had personally requested, was the last person seen in the company of a Death Eater that had just attacked the Ministry; it was going to be a long day. "Room three. I'll be there in five movements. Restraints stay on."

Draco watched in disbelief as Harry allowed the men to manhandle him down the hallway, restraints digging into his wrists. Surely Harry knew he wasn't to be blamed for this, had to know Draco would never do something to jeopardise their friendship. He was shoved into a small grey room, no windows and walls made out of a shimmering metal. It was cold, Draco longed to rub his hands across his arms for heat but they were still bound behind his back.

Suddenly the door creaked open, revealing Harry whose hair was in disarray far worse than its usual mess. "Draco, mind explaining that scene to me?"

"I knew him, I thought, I thought he was a muggle Harry! He lived in the same block of flats as me and everything. I don't understand how he's a Death Eater!"

"You know how this looks right?" Harry asked, sitting into a chair and flicking his wand in Draco's direction, dissolving the bonds around his wrists.

"I know, it looks like I came here as part of the plot. Gods Harry you know that isn't true."

"I know it Draco, but all of them out there, they don't know it." Harry glanced around the room and sighed. "Look, I brought you to this room for a reason. This is where I've forced many Death Eaters and the worst of our kind into confessions and information. They think you're being close to tortured. We're going to make them think that. You have to be put on lockdown; someone will have to watch you, that's what they want. So I'm going to take you back to my flat because I'm Harry Potter and around here, whether I like it or not, it usually allows me to do whatever the hell I want. I'll say that I'm going to keep an eye on you because you're my responsibility. You're going to keep your mouth shut and act like I did some pretty mean things to you."

"Didn't know you were into dominating Potter, although you must know I usually don't sub," Draco quipped, smirking playfully. He wouldn't admit it anyone, but he was slightly aroused by the idea of Harry dominating him but now was not the time

Harry rolled his eyes, "right, well you've never been in  _my_ interrogation room."

"Sassy one aren't you? Anyway, are you ready to get this little charade going?"

Harry nodded, rising from his chair. "Now can you pretend you're still bound or do I need to restrain you?"

Draco was about to retort that Harry could restrain him anytime, but regarded the gravity of the situation. "I can pretend."

"Good, let's go." Harry pulled open the door, letting it crash into the wall and shoved Draco out forcefully. "Come on Malfoy," he growled, "let's get you out of here."

They walked down the hall, heads peeking out of offices and doorways to catch a glimpse of the two men, Draco's head hung low, biting his tongue to keep from laughing, Harry stalking menacingly behind him, chest puffed out.

"Harry?" Seamus called when they passed. Harry glanced at him and winked, letting Seamus know it was all a ruse, something to get all three of them out of the sticky situation they are in. "Finnegan, can you alert the Minister that everything has been taken care of and to get Peterson and Karls on the magic trail?"

Seamus nodded and ducked back into the office, shutting the door and laughing against it.

Draco walked into the lift Harry directed him towards, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone lest the ruse be broken. They made their way into the atrium and finally out where Harry could apparate them back to his flat.

They reappeared in the small living room, Harry regarding Draco sternly. His gaze softened as he sat on the sofa. "Sorry about that, you did a good job though."

Draco preened his robes and smiled at Harry's words. "I was a Slytherin. I guess I should say thank you for getting me out of there."

"Quite welcome. I hope you understand you'll have to stay here for a few days until they get more information on Branson."

"Oh boy, nights on the couch, what fun!"

"Stop being a prat, you and I both could turn any piece of furniture in this flat into a bed. Make yourself at home."

"Such hospitality, for a moment I thought you were inviting me to share your bed." Harry flushed and Draco grinned at the reaction. The great Harry Potter wasn't immune to Draco as well as he thought.

"I, no, why would I," Harry sputtered, rising from his seat and walking into the kitchen, needing a strong cup of tea.  _Draco is going to be the death of me_ he realised, setting the tea kettle onto the stove.

"Make me a cuppa to while you're at it, which would be nice."

"Anything else?" Harry snapped, pressing a hand to his forehead, realising that it was going to be a long few days ahead.

"No, that's all!" Draco shifted on the couch, stretching out and watching Harry bustle around in the kitchen.  _Oh yes, this will be a wonderful few days indeed._


	8. Safety

Draco awoke disoriented, light pouring in from some source he didn't know as he rolled over in bed. Suddenly he realised he wasn't in his flat and grabbed his wand, sitting up warily, checking his surroundings for clues.

"I see the princess is awake," a familiar voice floated in from the kitchen area and as Draco shook his head he remembered the events from the day before and that he was staying in Harry's flat. Draco rolled off the bed and transfigured it back into the coffee table. Draco padded sleepily into the kitchen, pouring a mug of coffee and sitting at the table and opening the  _Daily Prophet_. "Load of rubbish that is," growled Harry, rolling his eyes.

Draco almost laughed at the picture of Harry leading Draco into the atrium of the Ministry, everyone staring at them. "The Prophet's going downhill if that's the best they can do. We're the big news of the paper? Feels like Hogwarts all over again. No, wait, back then it was all about you."

"Sod off Malfoy; you know I didn't want anything to do with those, other than when Hermione, Ron, and I blackmailed Rita Skeeter into writing that piece about Voldemort being back."

Draco regarded Harry closely, breaking into a smile. "You blackmailed Skeeter? Why does that not surprise me?"

"It worked didn't it?" Harry laughed, sitting across from Draco and passed a plate of eggs and sausage to him. "It's going to be an exciting day of sitting around and watching telly and reading. I might catch up on paperwork if Seamus brings it about. Eat up; you'll obviously need your strength."

Draco shook his head at Harry, cutting into his sausage carefully. "This is stupid. I mean, I get how it looks, but you know I didn't do anything wrong, shouldn't your word mean something?"

"Yes and no," Harry answered through a mouthful of eggs. "Some people, like Kingsley, would listen, but others would start to talk, think I'm losing my edge. People have already been questioning Kingsley about letting me allow you to be an Auror in the first place, no matter your O's on the N.E.W.T.s. It's politics and I hate it, that's why I spend so much time away from everyone, spend time with the people I grew up with at Hogwarts."

"That why you go with Ginny even though you don't want to?" Draco had put the paper to the side, wanting to get out the question that had been gnawing at him since the debacle in the restaurant.

"Yeah, I guess it's because she's familiar. Everyone else is looking at me for my title."

Draco went to say not everyone but was cut off by an explosion that rocked the flat. "What the hell!" Harry yelled, jumping up as alarms warned him of Dark Magic. "Draco get down!"

"Like hell I am Harry, I'm right behind you!" Draco took up a defensive position Harry had taught him in training and looked for a sign of movement in the settling dust.

Harry saw the figure first and sent a spell at the figure, red light hitting the man in the leg as he turned to flee. Draco shot a Stupefy but it missed as the man disapparated out of the flat. Draco turned to see Harry sitting on the couch, looking at the hole in his wall. Harry stood up with new resolve and walked to the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo powder in and sticking his head into the emerald flames that roared to life. "Kingsley Shacklebolt's office," he said and waited until the Minister answered. "Kingsley, someone just attacked my flat, I need a clean-up crew, let's call it a gas leak explosion, and I need Majors and Windburn on the trail now. Oh, and procure a safe house for Malfoy and I, I don't give a damn about how much red tape there is, I need it by tonight."

Harry turned round to Draco who was staring at him with an odd look that Harry almost took to be affection. His heart did a tiny jump in his chest but he pushed it away, now was not the time to have a personal crisis. "Draco," Harry snapped, breaking into Draco's stupor, "we're moving into a safe house tonight, so if there's anything you need from the flat, let me know. We're going to have an annoying amount of Ministry workers in here in a few minutes and would you stop looking at me like I grew a second head?"

"Harry, you just gave orders to the Minister of Magic. I'm a bit confused as to who actually runs the Ministry now."

"Oh shut up, I needed them to work fast, that wasn't something I do all the time."

Draco grinned as Harry rolled his eyes. "You made them allow me to work with you."

"That was for you, I didn't want you to have to scrub my toilet for the rest of existence. Plus, I saw your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T. s; you were qualified to be an Auror. I also knew what you did for our side during the war." Harry looked at Draco pointedly and was surprised to see the blond blushing.

"So the Ministry lets Aurors read personnel files now too?" Draco asked with a grin.

It was Harry's turn to blush as he turned away from Draco, shaking his head. "Just, that's enough with the questions; just make sure you have your stuff ready when Kingsley's patronus comes with the address."

Draco smirked at Harry but said nothing more; shoving the few items he had with him into a small duffel in Harry's closet. He missed his clothes at home, things that were hand-tailored, but pushed the thought of home and everything that entailed out of his mind. Draco walked back into the small kitchen and sat his bag on the table, sitting in a chair. "Perhaps they will now realise I had nothing to do with this?"

"They're all a bunch of sodding idiots too; they might try and say you subdued me or something equally stupid." Harry glanced up right as Kingsley's patronus floated in and began to speak. "Harry, we're getting everything together to send you and Draco somewhere safe. Necessities and clothing will be provided. A group of Aurors should be there in a minute to work on the magic trail; hopefully they'll catch the person this time." With that the patronus disappeared and a knock sounded on the door. Harry opened it carefully to find Seamus and a group of Aurors standing on his doorstep. Seamus directed two towards the group of people milling around the smouldering remains of Harry's wall as they took down information and let them know it had all been a gas explosion, altering the mind of one person who had actually watch the intruder disappear into thin air.

A car came for Harry and Draco while Seamus and the others were still working on the magical signature. "He covered his tracks well," explained Seamus, "but we'll get him Harry, don't worry. You two have fun in the honeymoon suite they rented for you!" grinned Seamus, winking lewdly.

"Don't forget I still know how to turn you into a rat, Finnegan." Draco countered, grinning wickedly. "And no amount of Aurors would be fast enough to stop me."

"Harry could," Seamus shot back, "only because you'd be too distracted by his arse to aim correctly."

"And that's enough of that," Harry groaned, tugging on Draco's arm and shooting a dangerous look at Seamus who just laughed.

"Let me know who tops!" Seamus crowed victoriously as the door slammed behind Draco and Harry, but not before Seamus caught a glance of the blush heating up both of their faces.

"You really think they've got a thing for each other?" Marcus asked, glancing at the doorway through which Harry and Draco had just left. "I thought he was with the Weasley girl, Ginny?"

Seamus grinned knowingly. "I give it one night before those two realise a lot they've been holding in. I was Harry's friends all through Hogwarts; I think I saw a bit more than most did. Ron and Hermione were too busy skirting around one another to really pay attention, and though half the time I was ogling Dean, I just noticed. They took a lot of interest in one another and it wasn't just on the outside. Harry talked about him a lot and I always thought they'd end up together, took a bloody long time for it to happen though."

Marcus still looked doubtful. "But Harry's straight yeah? I mean, he went out with Cho for that bit and then he's been with Ginny for a while now."

"You were a Hufflepuff yeah?" Seamus questioned, wanting to hex the moron for being so slow on the uptake.

"Yeah, why?"

Seamus sighed audibly; glad everyone else had gone back to working on the trail. "Hufflepuffs usually stick together, therefore you only saw Harry in classes and on the Quidditch field. I saw Harry all the time, day and night. You never thought it odd that Harry would follow Draco places?"

"Draco's father was a Death Eater though," Marcus countered and Seamus really wanted to hit him.

"It wasn't just that. Harry saved Draco's life once, but not before Draco lied to Voldemort. Heard that story from Harry himself. Harry also had Draco's wand after the war, couldn't get rid of it."

Marcus' eyes widened slightly and Seamus wasn't sure which statement had clicked the pieces together in the man's head. Honestly it was no wonder the guy didn't end up in Ravenclaw. "Anyway, it won't matter unless they figure it out on their own, they'd think me mental if I mentioned it, but I thought a push in the right direction might help."

* * *

Harry could kill Seamus. How dare he insinuate something like that in front of other Aurors? Now the entire force would think Draco had slept his way into the trainee position. He didn't even like Draco like that, he liked Ginny and that was that. Right?

Suddenly a traitorous thought pushed its way in and forced Harry's body to turn and look at the blond. Harry had to admit he thought the blond attractive, but that was okay, didn't mean anything at all. His mind was throwing images of his dinner with Draco freshly into his mind, the way he'd enjoyed the company of the blond and suddenly he remembered how he'd basically told Ginny to piss off. Well there went that.

He watched as Draco fiddled with a loose string on the jumper he'd borrowed from Harry as the car hit a particularly nasty pothole and Harry longed for his broom. If only he could fly and clear his mind, everything was too jumbled right now.

* * *

Ten minutes later the car pulled up out front of a row of particularly boring flats and Harry climbed out quickly, needing space from Draco to think. Harry tugged his small duffel that held a few changes of clothes and his toothbrush before sending a revealing spell towards the flats, a small blue circle glowing over the one they were to use.

So far in Harry's Auror career the safe houses had yet to be used. Usually in his cases they apprehended the suspect during the crime and the Wizengamot had enough incriminating evidence to charge the accused. Harry touched the doorknob and the door swung open, responding to his touch. Only he, Draco, and other assorted high-level Aurors would be able to get past the door and Harry was sure there were other charms and spells cast around the flat to keep it safer than the Ministry building itself.

Harry heard Draco follow him into the spacious flat complete with kitchen, bath, and two bedrooms. Harry sent a silent thank you to whoever picked this spot, having heard many of the safe houses were dingy one bedroom flats in the not-so-pretty parts of town.

"Mr Potter," the Auror who had accompanied them there spoke, "I hope you find this suitable for you and Mr Malfoy. If there is anything you need, there are instructions next to the telephony thing."

Harry grinned, "thank you Wren, I just had one question. What do we do about groceries?"

"The refrigerator is stocked with food but should you need something a bit more specific there is a number you can phone and they'll deliver. On the Ministry's pay check too so we'll hear about it if someone comes asking around for information on you two."

Harry nodded and thanked Wren again, sending the Auror on his way.

* * *

Draco and Harry were settled around the small kitchen table, enjoying a meal of chicken Marsala and salad, complete with a bottle of white wine Draco had convinced the grocer to bring by. "We're not even on their payroll right now, they can pay for a bloody bottle of wine," Draco had huffed through the phone and five minutes later was rewarded by a bottle of relatively good Grigio. Relatively good in Draco's tastes, but to Harry, who had lived a less refined life growing up thought it was delicious and was already on his second glass.

"Slow down Harry," drawled Draco over the edge of the wine glass he'd transfigured from a candle holder, "you'll be sloshing across the flat if you keep up at this rate."

Harry blushed lightly for reasons he would blame on the alcohol and took another bite of the meal in front of him. He glanced around the boring flat, furnished with only the necessities, no art for the walls, just nondescript crème paint blending into the white ceiling. The floors were hardwood which Harry appreciated; knowing some of the safe houses had cement flooring.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Draco, butting into Harry's thoughts.

Harry's head swivelled around as he answered, "just thinking that the Ministry needs to look into an interior decorator."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," mused Draco. "Why don't we take the bottle of wine over to the couch, it doesn't look like much but it has to be more comfortable than these chairs." With a flick of his wand, Draco had cleared the table and sent the dishes to the sink which promptly began to wash them. He picked up the bottle of wine and his glass, flopping onto the couch unceremoniously. "It's a bit tattered and worn out, but it's still comfortable. Come join me." He patted the empty cushion next to him as Harry stared at him warily.

Harry stood from his chair and made his way across the room to the couch, sitting himself as far away from Draco as possible, not quite sure if it was for his own safety or that of the blond next to him. Really, why was there safety involved at all? The wine was slowly winding a haze through his brain, making everything seem just a bit off but Draco was topping off the glass and Harry was sipping at it.

"You never did go to the good house parties did you?" smirked Draco, looking Harry up and down.

"Whadd'ya mean good parties? I went to the ones we had in Gryffindor."

"Precisely. All of you were a bunch of goody two shoes, whereas in Slytherin we had alcohol. I could tell at the way you're on the verge of tipsy after two and a half glasses of wine."

"I didn't have time for all that, you know with Voldemort and everything. Plus I had to worry about you all the time."

"Worry about me?" asked Draco, brows furrowing in confusion.

Harry bit his tongue, not meaning to have let that slip out. "I mean, with you always fighting with me and everything."

Draco pursed his lips, thinking and poured another glass of wine for himself, but leaving it sitting on the table. "It was only because I like you, you tosser. Don't know why, you always liked Ginny."

Harry knew his face reflected the shock he felt at Draco's easy admission and felt his cheeks heat up. "You, I mean, what?"

"I liked you Harry, still do if we're going to play honesty hour right now. As in, I want to have a relationship, just in case your befuddled mind is having issues processing the words coming out of my mouth."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, taking in the grey eyes and pale skin tinged lightly by the rosy glow of the alcohol in Draco's system. Before he could really register what he was doing, his lips were meeting Draco's in a soft kiss that was slow, sensuous, and heated quickly, sending slight shivers down Harry's spine as Draco parted his lips and deepened the kiss, a hand catching in Harry's hair, tugging him forwards. Harry fumbled with his wine goblet, finally making contact against the coffee table with it and bringing his hand up to rest on Draco's shoulder. Harry registered that this was much different than kissing Ginny, it felt,  _right_  somehow, their tongues meeting hotly, pressing together as Draco slipped his left hand down to Harry's waist, his fingers itching to make contact with Harry's sun-bronzed skin.

Suddenly a loud cacophony of noise forced them to pull away, Harry blushing furiously, Draco standing to check at the door, their alarms having been set off causing the din in the room.

"No, wait, let me look," commanded Harry as he pulled Draco aside, sliding past him, wand in hand. Harry looked out the see-hole to find the street staring back at him. "Whoever it was is gone now, probably heard the alarms and ran off. There are a lot of potions addicts near this area; I've come to pick up a few for questioning."

"Lovely neighbourhood," Draco grimaced as he headed back to the living room. He turned back at the silence commanding the room to find Harry rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's alright Harry; I'm not going to jump you or anything."

"It's not that," Harry spoke softly, moving slowly back to the couch, "I just, it's a lot to take in. I mean, just last week I was dating Ginny and now I'm snogging you on the couch and I'm just a little confused."

"Understandable," Draco sighed patiently. "You're confused as to how you could suddenly be into blokes, yeah?"

Harry nodded, taking his seat next to Draco and leaning his head against the cushion, closing his eyes. "Give me some time to figure it out okay? I don't want to lead you on or anything."

Draco stood from the couch and nodded, he understood he needed to let Harry have his space right now. "I'm going to go to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow. Oh and Draco," mumbled Harry, causing the blond to stop in the doorway and turn, "I don't regret it."

Draco smiled as he climbed the stairs. Harry had kissed him, not the other way around, which meant it had all been attraction on Harry's side, not any forcing from Draco. He'd almost partially blame it on the alcohol, which truly may have loosened Harry up somewhat, but the confession Harry gave right before he left ruled out that Harry hadn't known what he was doing.

Harry was resting on the sofa, the haze clearing up as he worked through the myriad of emotions buzzing through him. Confusion was a definite at this point, on top of arousal and Harry couldn't find it anywhere in himself to be upset or ashamed of the fact that he seemed to prefer blokes over birds, especially in the case of his only relationship. For all he knew he'd been gay his whole life and thanks to the Dursley's and Ginny's persistence he had fooled himself into thinking he was a heterosexual male. It was more common for wizards and witches to have different sexualities, much more than their muggle counterparts. He knew for a fact that Luna was dating another Ravenclaw girl from their year and everyone had congratulated them and moved on. If he and Draco dated the only people that would bat an eye would be those that still saw Draco as a Malfoy and not as one of the people that helped him win the war.

Harry made his way to the other bedroom, passing the closed door to Draco's room and paused outside for a moment, wondering if he should tell Draco that he was okay with everything, that in fact he'd really like to do more snogging and perhaps even other things. He pressed on to his drab bedroom and flopped on to his bed, the grey duvet ripped in places, thinking he'd tell Draco in the morning. He stripped out of his shoes and clothes, down to the pants he was wearing and slipped beneath the covers, at least the bed was comfortable, if not a tad lumpy. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of the way Draco had come in and turned everything he knew around, and wondered if this had been where their paths had been headed all along. A collision course to one another.


	9. Some Things Are Better Said With Actions

Harry stretched as he climbed out of the lumpy bed and made his way into the washroom of the safe house he and Draco were stuck in. He hoped there would be news of who or what the Death Eater was after today, he wanted out of the mouldy flat. As he stepped into the shower he thought back to the kiss he and Draco had shared the night before. He had never thought about blokes that way, but kissing Draco was better than any kiss he had shared. Not that he had much to go on, but he thought he loved Ginny and they had never had a kiss like that. He found it easy to think back to the kiss with Draco and found it easy enough to think about dating the blond. Maybe it was just because he'd thought he was straight all along that he hadn't realised he was gay, or maybe it didn't really matter to him as long as he found someone he was interested in. He knew he needed to give Draco some sort of answer today and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to tell Draco he wanted to date.

By the time Harry had finished his shower and had dressed he had made up his mind completely. He knew the Prophet would have a field day with it, but Harry was used to the negative articles; there was nothing more they could do that would even make him bat an eye. He made his way to the kitchen where he found Draco humming and making breakfast.

"Good morning Harry, bacon or sausage?" Draco asked, not bothering to even turn away from his position at the stove.

"Morning Draco, bacon please," answered Harry, moving to grab a couple of plates from the cabinet.

Draco dished out the food he had prepared and Harry set them on the table before turning around to face Draco. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Draco mused as he washed his hands at the sink. He knew perfectly well what this conversation was about but he wasn't sure if he wanted to have it or not.

"About last night. I thought about it some more and I've realised that I may like you. As in, maybe we could date?" Harry's voice trailed off as he finished the question, suddenly terrified that Draco regretted the night before and wanted nothing to do with Harry in that way.

"Really?" asked Draco, moving towards Harry.

"Really."

"Well, would you like to know what I think about that?" mused Draco as he invaded Harry's personal space, coming closer as he talked. Harry swallowed dryly as he nodded. Draco lowered his face towards Harry's and kissed him softly, sliding a hand up Harry's neck and into his hair.

Harry pulled Draco to him automatically, wrapping his hands around Draco's waist as Draco deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco smiled into the kiss as he bumped into Harry's glasses, removing them with a hand and placing them on the table next to him.

Harry fisted Draco's shirt in his hands, tugging the man flush against him. He pressed against Draco, needing as much contact as possible. He'd never felt this way kissing Ginny and he suddenly wondered if perhaps fate had been pushing them together, ever closer ever since that day Draco had first extended his hand to Harry, or even before then, when they had met at Madam Malkin's. Perhaps he and Draco had always been meant for one another and that's why they never got along in school, they needed a reason to be near one another all the time, to be enemies for all the wrong reasons.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" a voice roared behind them and Harry jumped away, pushing Draco away as he grabbed his wand. Harry found Seamus standing there instead of the Death Eater he had expected and suddenly he realised Seamus had just caught the two of them snogging.

"Um, you see, I, erm, we-"

"What Harry means to say is that he and I were snogging when you interrupted thank you very much. Now I do hope you have some form of good news to bring us or else I will be tempted to turn you into a rat for interrupting," Draco cut in, squaring himself with Seamus.

"I think I might be sick. Since when have you two, well whatever?" asked Seamus, waving a hand in the air at the two of them.

"About five minutes before you Apparated in here," Draco grinned, glad to see Seamus was flustered.

Seamus sank onto the couch, "oh Merlin I think I need a stiff drink."

"Finnegan, what are you here for?"

"Right, well we traced the magical signature and got the guy, threatened him with Azkaban which got him talking. The guy wasn't after you Harry, he was after Draco." Draco sat back in the chair he had seated himself in and looked a bit pale as Harry started pacing.

"What did they want Draco for?" questioned Harry.

"The guy was sent by Lucius."

"Why does that not surprise me? Dear old father," Draco quipped, "always upset when something doesn't go his way. I would like to know how he hired someone while he's wasting away in Azkaban."

"Apparently someone was sentenced incorrectly and Lucius had promised him a ton of Galleons if he killed you," Finnegan explained.

Draco sat with his elbows on his knees, hunched over in the chair. "Right, well I do hope this wizard will be going back to Azkaban for a nice, long, stay. Make sure the Wizengamot gives him the kiss."

Harry watched as Draco fidgeted in the chair and wanted to comfort the man. "So are we allowed to leave this dumpy flat now?"

Seamus nodded, "yeah, they sent me here to let you know you're free to go. We've got an Auror at St Mungo's right now so I'm going to try and stop by. He got hit by some curse when we were trying to take the guy in."

"Thanks for letting us know Seamus; I guess we'll be back Monday then."

"Can't wait to see you guys, I'm just glad you're both alive."

"So are we Finnegan. See you Monday."

Draco watched as Seamus disapparated from the flat before crumpling into the chair. Harry kneeled before him, taking Draco's hands in his own. "Draco, would you like to stay at my flat tonight? I just need to know you're going to be okay. I'm so sorry about everything."

"Harry, it's not your fault," Draco mumbled, looking up at Harry with wet eyes. "It's my bloody father's fault. He's mad I fought on the good side, he was so blind to not see that Voldemort would never win." Draco stood, pulling Harry to his feet and hugged Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry and just holding him and sobs wracked his body, letting go of everything that had been bottled up inside of him. Harry rubbed small circles on Draco's back, wanting to soothe the man.

"Come on, let's get a cuppa in you and head home, yeah?"

Draco nodded numbly and sat at the table until Harry pressed a steaming mug of tea into Draco's hand and the blond sipped at it, feeling better as he made his way through the mug. "Thanks Harry, sorry about all of that."

"It's alright, you needed to let it out, I understand."

Draco washed the mug and made sure all the dishes were clean and put away before heading to the bedroom to pack the few items he had brought with him. He glanced around the room, glad to be leaving, but extremely nervous about going to Harry's. He thought about how he and Harry had decided to date, how he had realised a while ago he wanted Harry and now here they were, together.

"Are you ready?" Harry called down the hall.

"Yeah," answered Draco, heading out to meet Harry. He linked arms with Harry and they disapparated from the room, apparating in Harry's flat.

* * *

Draco had to admit the Apparating was his least favourite form of travel and steered clear of it when he needed to get somewhere. It was the fastest form of travel, yes, but he hated how dangerous it was and the feeling it left. Draco stumbled slightly into Harry's kitchen, holding onto Harry tightly.

"All of you make it?" Harry asked, moving towards the kitchen as Draco clung on to him.

"Yeah, everything's where it should be," Draco grumbled, releasing Harry finally and stalking to the couch.

"I'll make tea, which should help. Here, eat some of this." Harry had grabbed a wrapped bar of chocolate and was brandishing it towards Draco.

Draco took the sweet carefully, looking it over suspiciously before taking a bite and automatically leaning back into the couch.

"A gift from Remus," Harry explained as he entered the kitchen before turning to look at the patch job on his wall. "At least the hole's fixed. The colour is a bit off though."

Draco waved his wand lazily at the wall and turned the paint to match the rest of the walls in the living room. "You're welcome."

"Thanks, Harry laughed, joining Draco on the couch.

"Did you put the kettle on?" asked Draco as Harry sat next to him.

"Nope."

"Good," said Draco, leaning towards Harry.

"Why's that good?" asked Harry, sliding an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Because then we don't have to worry about anything interrupting this time." Draco sent a locking spell towards the door before leaning over to kiss Harry, a hand resting on Harry's leg.

Harry leaned into the kiss, tugging Draco towards him as their tongues touched, the taste of chocolate delightful on Draco's tongue. Harry drank in Draco's kisses, deepening them and pulling Draco with him as he settled more fully onto the couch, their legs intertwining.

Draco pulled away to kiss Harry's scar lightly, pulling Harry's glasses off and setting them on the table. Draco let his hands wander, feeling muscles tense as his fingers ghosted over Harry's skin. Draco tugged Harry's jumper over his head, revealing tanned skin and sparse, dark hair in small patches. Draco thumbed one of Harry's nipples, causing Harry's head to roll to the side as he moaned, shifting slightly to where Draco could feel how hard he was.

Draco stripped off his own shirt and kissed Harry again, revelling in the feel of skin against skin. Harry pressed up into Draco, searching for friction, causing Draco to let out a small whine. Draco grabbed into Harry's hair, tugging slightly as he rutted against Harry.

Harry fumbled with his trousers, his hands pressed between Draco's abdomen and his own. He found his hands being replaced with Draco's, the man's mouth hot on his own. Harry didn't know how he was going to last, not with being a virgin and all. On top of that, Draco had to be the best-looking bloke Harry had ever met and Draco was his. Kissing Draco was like walking into the sun, Harry was melting.

Draco shoved off Harry's trousers and pants, pulling them around Harry's knees before taking Harry's prick in his hand and encircling it, twisting his fist slightly. He was rewarded with a 'gods Draco' that ended in a whine. Draco tugged down his own trousers and pants, sliding them off his arse before pressing their cocks together and kissing Harry roughly, teeth clashing in his fervour.

Harry bucked up into Draco, skin sliding across skin as sweat built between them, pre-come causing their cocks to slide against the other's. Harry was panting as he looked up at Draco's flushed face above him, the man's eyes screwed shut in concentration as he slid against Harry, Harry grasped Draco's head with a hand, forcing the blonde down into another hot kiss, searing through their bodies as Harry's tongue swept across Draco's mouth.

Draco pulled away to bite at Harry's collarbone, the sensation flooding through Harry, causing him to ejaculate without warning. "Draco!" Harry yelled, pressing his eyes shut as he stilled, semen hitting Draco as he continued to thrust against Harry, panting "almost there" until he was moaning his own release, flopping down bonelessly onto Harry as his arms gave away.

"That, Harry, was bloody fantastic," Draco grinned as his breathing returned to normal.

"Is it always like that?" asked Harry, his green eyes brighter than usual, the old fire Draco remembered from school burning in them.

"I don't know, first time we've done anything of the sort, yeah?"

Harry blushed, turning his head to look into Draco's clear grey eyes. "You always are going to be a pain in my arse Draco?"

"Would you expect anything different from me?"

"No," smiled Harry, wrapping an arm around the blonde as he whispered Scourgify into the air.

"Good," Draco grinned, yawning into Harry's neck. "We've got to be at the bloody Ministry tomorrow for work and I'm exhausted. Use that brilliant wandless magic you can do to make this sodding couch into a bed, I don't want to move."

Harry shook his head at the blonde who was already falling asleep on top of him before transfiguring the couch into a bed and dumping Draco onto the left side.

"Oi, Harry, careful good gods you're rough," Draco complained, opening an eye to squint at Harry.

"Go to sleep Draco, we've got work to do in the morning."

"Night Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

Harry would never admit it if asked, but he fell asleep to the sound of Draco's quiet breathing after watching the man sleep for a bit, still a bit shocked that they were even together. Work was going to be fun.


	10. Slander

Harry blinked into the early morning light. The beeping of the tempus charm he had cast announcing that it was time for him to get ready for work. He threw his arm over to move the duvet off of him, instead colliding with another body. He promptly began to freak out before glancing over his shoulder to see a peeved Draco staring at him. "What the bloody hell you doing Harry?" Draco yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Harry looked at Draco sheepishly, "forgot you were there," he muttered, siding out of bed and rubbed his face wearily.

"You forgot I was in your bed? How kind," Draco's harsh tone was offset by the grin plastered to his face.

"Sod off Draco," Harry mumbled, making his way into the washroom. "You're not going to make me angry on our first day back at work."

"Mmm, we could always go in late," purred Draco, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

It had been a week since the attack at the safe house and Draco had moved in with Harry after a long talk between the two of them that involved more shouting than was necessary. Draco had spent time getting to know Harry in every way possible and was glad things had worked out how they had. They had received a Howler from Ginny, which Draco had expected and laughed the entire way through, seeing as she blamed him for turning Harry into a pouf and threatened to tell the Prophet all about the illicit love affair of the two of them.

Draco had then been stunned by Harry's reaction, the brunette apparating to the both of them to the Burrow where Harry proceeded to explain their relationship to the Weasley's. Ron had surprisingly accepted the announcement with a grin, Hermione bouncing up and down next to him. Mrs Weasley had hugged both of them, crying because she was happy Harry had found love even if it wasn't Ginny, telling Ginny off the entire time for being so rude. Arthur shook both of their hands, welcoming Draco into the family, and for the first time in his like Draco didn't feel contempt for the clan of gingers, but understood why Harry saw them as family.

"We're not going in late, Draco," Harry spoke, breaking into Draco's memory. "We've spent plenty of time together this past week, I need to see Seamus before I go mad."

"That cuts deep Harry," Draco cried, clutching his hands to his chest.

"Would it help if I told you that you're still my favourite?" queried Harry, pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek.

"A little. You have to promise that we can shag when we get home though."

"You're so articulate Draco, I don't know why you don't have men lining up at the door to date you."

"Shut up Potter, you're lucky I'm with you and not some Witch Weekly model."

Harry grinned, moving back to the bedroom to pull on his Auror robes. "Obviously you're the lucky one, I do have suitors trying to knock down my door."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, slipping out of his pyjamas and slipping into his set of Auror robes.

\-------------

Seamus greeted his partners with a smile. "I missed you two constantly, it was hell doing rumour control."

"Rumour control for what?" asked Harry as he sat behind his desk, staring at the mountain of paperwork.

"Didn't you see the Prophet Tuesday and Wednesday? You two and your relationship is the hot topic and the Prophet doesn't seem to know where to stand on it."

Harry turned a sickly shade of green that was quickly replaced by a flaming red. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." With that he vanished with a pop, leaving Draco and Seamus with twin frowns on their faces.

\----------

Harry appeared suddenly and without warning in the office of the  _Daily Prophet_ , his magic thrumming inside of him as he began to boil over, his rage increasing with each person who stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

Harry stuck out his wand, his hand shaking in fury as he pointed it at the magical printing machines, closing his eyes before he began to speak. "I don't know what the bloody hell you think you're doing, printing this load of bollocks about two of the Ministries Aurors, but if I read one more word about Draco and I, I swear to Merlin I will destroy every piece of machinery in this room.

Harry watched as the people in the room began to tremble under his glare, an office door squeaking open as the editor stood in front of him, looking as if she were about to break down in tears at any given moment. "I apologise Mr Potter and we promise to keep any news of you and Draco out of the paper as long as it regards the relationship sir."

Harry sent a withering glare towards her before lowering his wand, glancing about the room. "I don't want a single interview, phone call, or letter to ever disturb me or him about what we choose to do out of the public eye or my threat stands." Harry tucked his wand back into his Auror robes, nodding at the girl in front of him before apparating back to the Ministry.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as he heard Harry reappear.

Harry straightened his robes before he moved to sit in his chair. "Taking care of the  _Prophet_ myself," he answered, looking at the paperwork stacked neatly on his desk.

"Promise me you at least left the building standing."

Harry grinned at Draco, "I merely threatened to blow it up. They seemed to take the hint."

\------------

_Two Weeks Later_

"Congratulations, Draco," Harry grinned, slipping his arm around Draco's waist as they announced he had passes his first Auror levels, a feat that meant Draco was allowed to go on stakeouts and manhunts with Harry and Seamus.

"Thank you Harry," Draco smiled back as the camera flashed at him again. The  _Prophet_ had been good on its word about leaving Draco and Harry's relationship out of the paper, commenting only that Harry and Draco seemed to always be around one another. "I always wondered what it was like to be the focus of the  _Prophet_ but there was some bloody prat that kept stealing the limelight in school."

Harry prodded Draco in the ribs causing the blond to cry out. "Watch it Draco, I'll stick you in the cold case files if you don't behave."

Draco stared at Harry, his mouth curving into a grin. "No you wouldn't, you'd miss me too much." With that he lowered his head to meet Harry's mouth in a kiss, cameras flashing as Harry decided to hell with it all and pulled Draco to him, kissing back passionately. Draco felt like home, the one Harry never had and that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is over now. It's very bittersweet to see the end.


End file.
